Voleurs? Marchombres
by Fedrogen
Summary: Je n'avais jamais eu d'avenir. Mon destin était de vivre du vol et au rejet de la société. Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin. À quinze ans, tout peut basculer, à condition qu'on rencontre la bonne personne...


La cité, comme à son habitue, pullulait d'agitation. La place marchande était en effervescence, noire d'échoppes et d'étalages remplis de différentes denrées, teintures, habits et autres bricoles en tout genre. Les arômes mélangés des épices et des fruits embaumaient l'air d'un doux parfum. Les commerçants marchandaient avec les intéressés, donnant parfois vie à des conversations frôlant la virulence.

L'endroit idéal pour passer inaperçu et dérober quelques aliments au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Je m'approchais tel une ombre vers un étalage débordant de fruits. Des pommes qui semblaient juteuses à souhait y étaient disposées. Leur vendeur avait entamé une conversation animée avec un de ses clients quelques instants plus tôt, et il se trouvait à cet instant dos à moi, pointant ce qui semblait être des raisins à son interlocuteur. Ayant auparavant vérifié que personne ne me portait attention, j'attrapai d'un mouvement vif et discret une pomme, puis une deuxième et repartis d'un air aussi serein que celui précédant mon vol. Il serait bête de se faire attraper alors que j'avais enfin en ma possession de quoi substituer une journée de plus.

Je ne volais pas par envie, mais par nécessité. J'étais un enfant des rues, un rejeté, un bâtard. Mon père n'avait jamais désiré ma naissance, et il me l'avait fait savoir. Durant ma plus jeune enfance, il m'avait battu, parfois si fort que j'eu crût ne pas en survivre. Seule ma volonté m'avait fait endurer ces longues années de souffrance. Ma mère n'avait jamais été là pour me soutenir, ayant succombé à l'accouchement. Maintenant, cela faisait un an que j'étais parti de chez moi en abandonnant mon passé.

À seulement quatorze ans, j'arpentais les rues en tentant de ne pas succomber à la faim et au froid des nuits. L'automne arrivait à terme, et l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Je savais que je ne survivrais pas aux nuits glaciales si je ne trouvais pas un abri. Et puis je les avais rencontrés. Des jeunes, qui comme moi, n'avaient plus de foyer ; ils étaient orphelins pour la plupart. Je m'étais joins à eux. Ils vivaient dans un souterrain, et semblaient y être depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils m'avaient accueilli, ne comprenant que trop bien ma peine et ma souffrance. À ce moment là, en regardant leurs visages rongés par la faim et leurs traits tirés par l'épuisement, j'abhorrais plus que tout le monde, et plus particulièrement, je haïssais mon père. Je le haïssais de m'avoir battu, je le haïssais de m'avoir poussé à m'enfuir. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il incarnait à mes yeux : le mal.

En leur présence, j'ai donc appris à survivre dans un monde hostile. Les habitants nous regardaient avec dégoût, et nous ne pouvions pas approcher un étalage marchand de trop près au risque de nous faire fouetter en public pour "tentative de vol" - avortée avant même d'avoir pu y songer. Ils ne comprenaient pas ; ni notre douleur, ni la difficulté que nous avions même à exister, rejetés comme nous l'étions. Comment le sort peut-il s'acharner autant sur de simples gamins ?

Alors j'ai appris à me faire oublier. J'étais devenu aussi discret qu'une ombre ; je pouvais me faufiler n'importe où sans même qu'on remarque ma présence. Je survivais depuis un an maintenant dans les rues d'Al-Far.

Cette capacité à être transparent était devenue une seconde nature chez moi. Lorsque je marchais d'un pas souple vers les rayons débordants de marchandises, je savais que personne ne me remarquait. On m'avait rarement prêté attention. Sauf cette fois.

Alors que je bifurquais subitement dans une ruelle étroite afin de trouver un endroit tranquille où savourer mon butin, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je décidais de l'ignorer avant qu'une voix ne résonne :

"Il me semble que tu détiens quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, gamin."

Et merde. Je me retournais et décidais de feindre l'innocence.

"Pardon?"

Malgré l'obscurité de son visage dû au soleil dans son dos, je vis l'inconnu sourire. Il croisa les bras et me jaugea.

"Pas mal."

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je restais sur mes gardes et ne répondis pas. J'étais près à déguerpir si ce type louche montrait un quelconque signe hostile envers moi. Je haïssais peut-être le monde, mais je n'étais définitivement pas suicidaire. L'inconnu était certes plutôt fétiche mais j'avais appris à me méfier des apparences. Celui-ci fit deux pas vers moi. Il se déplaçait avec une aisance remarquable, presque féline. Malgré le semblant de peur qui commençait à s'insinuer en moi face à ce personnage peu avenant et plutôt inquiétant je ne pu m'empêcher d'être captivé par son agilité. Face à mon trouble, il sourit de plus belle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvais une certaine crainte mêlée de respect face à cet homme. Il n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Premièrement, il m'avait vu voler, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas à la portée de tout le monde étant donné que je le faisais trois fois par jour depuis un an et que je ne m'étais fait attrapé qu'une poignée de fois durant mes débuts. Mes échecs se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Soudain, aussi vif qu'un éclair, l'inconnu se retrouva derrière moi. Subitement, je regardais ma poche droite, dans laquelle résidait ma pomme une seconde plus tôt. En levant les yeux vers l'inconnu devant moi, j'éprouvais une telle excitation et un tel respect pour cet homme, que mes émotions devaient se lire sur mon visage. Un sourire rayonnant toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, l'adulte me fixait en faisant sauter ma pomme dans sa main.

"Dis-moi petit, t'a-t-on jamais parlé des Marchombres?"


End file.
